


Hobbled to My Heart

by Blueyedgurl



Series: RAD holiday gift exchange [3]
Category: Misery - Stephen King, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blow Jobs, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dom Rey implied, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gaslighting, Major Character Injury, No Pregnancy, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Over medicated, POV Rey, Possessive Rey (Star Wars), Stalker Rey, Tags Contain Spoilers, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Unreliable Narrator, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top, Writer Ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27935729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueyedgurl/pseuds/Blueyedgurl
Summary: Rey is the caretaker for the Solo family's mountain cabin.  When Ben comes to town to finish writing his book and gets injured in a car crash, Rey is there to nurse him back to health.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: RAD holiday gift exchange [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033755
Comments: 15
Kudos: 36
Collections: Reylo After Dark's Nightmare Before Christmas Exchange 2020





	Hobbled to My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LonelyLavenderBones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyLavenderBones/gifts).



> This is darker than my other stories, so if you're looking for fluff and HEA this is not the story you're looking for.

Rey was in a state of bliss as she snuggled up against Ben’s strong form. He was so warm, she couldn’t remember ever being so warm as was right now, she could even feel it in her heart. 

She knew she couldn’t lay around much longer, she’d need to go and make them breakfast. With Ben laid up she knew he wouldn’t be able to make himself anything other than cold cereal. 

She had watched Ben and his family while she was growing up. She was younger than him and she knew that he probably didn’t recognize her as the freckled and knobby kneed child that he saved from drowning at the lake. She would tell him some day, but now didn’t feel right at the moment. 

She couldn’t believe when Leia had hired her to take care of the place. She had known Maz growing up as she had been one of the few people in town who didn’t judge Rey for being in the system, and when Chewie and Maz had found her, after she aged out, she was grateful that it lead to such a great opportunity. 

She hadn’t had the caretaking job long, not even a year, but honestly it was nice and probably the best job a girl like her could ever get. It gave her a place to stay and an income that allowed her to afford her own car and not have to bike or walk everywhere. 

With the limited time she had yet to oversee the place while Ben came to work on his books. But she had known he would come eventually and once he did, she was ready to sweep him off his feet.

Ever since that day on the beach when she was 8 and he was 15 she had dreamed of being with him. She had spent her youth learning everything she could about him and his family. Although, she knew that there were terrible rumors of him being rude, angry, or having a terrible temper, she had never believed them. She knew that those things couldn’t be true. Not with the way he pulled her from the water and set her gently on the sandy beach. 

She tended to avoid the people that talked poorly of him. She nearly lost her temper the one time someone said something nasty about his books and she had to learn not to bring it up with strangers. 

Now as she scrambled eggs, she thought about how grateful she was for the snow outside. They might not be together now without it.

She was busy flipping pancakes when Ben hobbled his way down the hall.

“You get up early.” He said, his voice rough with sleep.

“Oh.” She huffed a laugh and blushed with the compliment. “Well, I couldn’t let you fend for yourself with that wrist and your ankle.” She nodded to him. “How are you feeling anyways?”

“Sore.” He admitted. “Are there more of those meds?”

“Oh, yeah I’ll bring them to you. Why don’t you get comfortable?”

“You really don’t have to make a fuss over me Rey.”

“Oh, it’s no problem.”

“If you’re sure.”

“I’m sure. It’s the least I can do.” Rey reassured him. She felt so bad for him, the guy wasn’t even in town a full day when he spun out and wrecked his car. It was lucky she was so close and could help him get medical attention. He had sustained a slight concussion, a fractured wrist and a sprained knee. He was lucky it wasn’t worse.

“If you change your mind…” He tried.

“Ben, I assure you. This will be the most thrilling thing that has ever happened to me. I’m one of your biggest fans, after all.”

Ben nodded and sat on the couch.

“Good boy.” She muttered under her breath as she tended to the breakfast.

“Hey, Rey?”

“Yeah?” 

“Where’s the decorative fireplace set?”

Rey looked up.

“Oh. I must have left it outside when I cleaned the other day.” She watched him accept the information and gifted him with a small smile. “I’ll go out and get it in a bit.”

“Oh. I was just wondering. It just seemed… off, I guess.”

“Oh, of course.” 

Rey plated up their food and served Ben’s on a tray. 

She watched him struggle with eating lefthanded. 

“Do you want help?” 

“No.” He said a bit coarsely. She let it pass, knowing his pride had to be wounded, despite the sting of his rejection. He was letting her help in other ways and that was all that mattered.

She watched him struggle with cutting and putting the pancakes into his mouth and decided on pizza for lunch. She watched as a drop of syrup dripped down his chin and she had the urge to lick it off but tamped it down. 

When breakfast was cleaned up, she sat down next to him on the couch where he already had his laptop. 

“Here. We can cast the screen to the TV that way I don’t have to hover over you.” Ben told her she couldn’t help the pit of disappointment in her stomach. 

“Ok.” She said and she knew she couldn’t help the clipped tone that came out of her mouth, she tried to force a smile and she watched as Ben considered her a moment before finishing getting the technology aligned. 

“So, you said you’ve read the other books in this series?”

“I have. I’ve read everything you’ve written, even that book of poems under your Kylo Ren pen name.” Rey said proudly.

Ben nodded as if impressed and she beamed at him. He smiled back at her and she realized that he seemed to like it when she gave him her full smile. 

“Alright, so this book follows the story of my cannibal couple, you remember them?”

“Of course, they were my favorite.” Rey gushed, she was overjoyed, of all his books the two about the cannibal couple were the ones she probably read the most. She could see some of Ben’s features in the main character and she saw a lot of herself in his female companion. Sometimes, she felt like he wrote it just for her. 

“I’m surprised, most women don’t appreciate that one. I always figured it was too gory.”

“Oh. Not for me.” Rey said proudly, he just chuckled and smirked at her. “Now where are we starting off?”

Ben walked her through what they needed to do and it took them a while to build a rhythm with writing and corrections, they hadn’t made it far before it was time to take a break so Rey could make lunch.

After they ate, Rey and Ben sat down again. This time able to make more progress.

When Rey got up Ben did too, stiff from sitting still for so long.

“Here,” Rey offered. “Let me.” She said, gesturing him to sit at the kitchen chair. He stiffed a bit when she put her hands on his shoulders, but as she began kneading them, he seemed to relax and let out a groan of contentment. 

By the time she was done he was like putty in her hands and she filed it away for later.

“Remind me to tell my mother to give you a raise.” He said, his voice low and thick.

Rey giggled at the compliment and moved on to make dinner in the kitchen. 

“Is it time for the pain meds?”

“Oh, yeah, but better wait until after dinner, that night dose seems to knock you out pretty good.”

“Yeah, I don’t think I’ve slept so good in my life before last night.” 

Rey smiled softly to herself as she stirred the pasta.

“Well, I’m glad that they work so well for you that you can sleep comfortably.”

“Yeah. You know. I can get myself to bed and everything you don’t need to stay so late this time. I’m sure you must be needing to get home.”

She felt a pang of hurt at his insistence and did her best to push it down.

“Ben, quit trying to get rid of me. I’m here because I enjoy helping you, and it’s only a few days.”

“You must have a partner or something to get home to.”

“Nope. Just a few plants.”

“No partner then?” He said confirming.

“No. I’m afraid I’ve always been a bit of an oddball here. I grew up in a group home and when I was 18 and aged out, I was on my own.” His eyes turned soft at the story, but they weren’t filled with pity.

“I’m sorry. I know what it’s like to feel like an outsider.” He took a breath, and his gaze was steady on her own. “You’re not alone anymore.” He said softly, his good hand reaching out for hers.

She felt tears prickle at her eyes, it was an alien feeling to have someone care so deeply for her. It had been so long since she felt so touched, so seen, so cared for. 

“Neither are you.” She told him as she took the offered hand. The moment was quickly interrupted by the oven timer and Rey let go of his hand to finish dinner.

She noted that as they ate dinner it felt intimate and domestic and she bathed in the unfamiliar warmth of it. 

It was strange experiencing so many beautiful things with another person, let alone the person she’d been dreaming about since she was 8 years old. 

After she cleaned the kitchen, with Ben doing his best to help with putting dishes away, much to her chagrin, he took his medicine and went to bed. With good nights and promises to see her in the morning. Rey finished cleaning up the living room, wiping down the coffee table and straightening the couch cushions. 

She carefully checked the small monitor on her phone, to make sure Ben was fast asleep before going to his room to check he was sleeping soundly. She filled up the watering can and watered the plants in the living area before moving to the bedrooms.

“Ben,” she tried. “Ben,” she said a bit louder as she moved into his room, watering the large fichus next to the window, careful not to spill any on the little camera hidden in the leaves. 

He gave no response to her movements about the room, not even a snort. Confident he was asleep she moved back out into the hall to tug down the ladder. She crawled up into the attic, watering her own little plants under their grow light, before sitting on her bed roll to journal.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today has been quite magical. Ben told me that I wasn’t alone anymore, I hope that’s true. Maybe soon I can be a part of the Solo family. It was nice when Leia found me living in the woodshed that she allowed me to stay or chase me off. She just gave me a job and I am grateful. But to be in Ben’s orbit. He’s so kind and sweet. I just know he’d be the best husband a girl could ask for._

_Goodnight._

Rey crawled back down the ladder careful to shut the trap door and sweep up any potential dust that had fallen from the movement. She showered and dried her hair before going to check on Ben.

He was still soundly asleep, and she made sure his hand and his leg were elevated before crawling into bed next to him. She just wanted to ensure he didn’t need anything in the night, the medicine she had given him could be pretty strong and disorienting if one woke up before the dose had worn off. 

She knew because it was the same pills that Plutt would take to pass out, although he usually washed them down with beer. 

Rey cuddled up to Ben’s warmth feeling confident enough in his state to drape her arm over his waist. 

It was then that Ben stirred turning toward her to drape his injured arm over her shoulder, the cast chaffed her skin, but she couldn’t care less. He was wrapped around her so intimately that she was willing to accept the discomfort. 

She laid there in bridled excitement her racing heart eventually slowed to allow her to sleep. Luckily, she was a light sleeper so when Ben moved again, she was easily able to slip out of the bed, fixing the blankets before going to check the weather outside. 

The grey morning light revealed that it had snowed again, so she bundled herself up to go and shovel the walk and driveway. 

She grabbed keys to clean off and warm up her vehicle while she worked. 

She felt proud to call him hers as she worked, cleaning the snow and ice off the stairs, not wanting him to slip on the ice, not that there was a reason for him to come outside. 

She also went to the back and collected wood, bringing it into the house to set next to the fireplace. It would be nice to have a fire going while they wrote, one might even consider it romantic. 

Noting the time, she started breakfast, deciding on omelets to help use up some of the veggies and the leftover bacon. 

As breakfast was getting finished, she heard the telltale sounds of Ben waking, his heavy steps and the flush of the toilet. 

“Good Morning.” He said as he entered the kitchen.

“Morning.”

“You always get here so early.”

“Hmm? Oh, yes, well the snow.” She gestured out the window.

“Oh.” He blinked a bit owlishly.

“You took care of all of that already?”

“I did.” 

“I’m surprised the plow had been through so you could even get here.”

“Oh.” She considered a moment. “My jeep handles it pretty well. Needs to if you’re going to live up here anyway.”

“True. I didn’t think that through when I brought the car I did.” He said with a grimace.

“No. But you’re not used to it.” She waved him off, plating their breakfast. 

“I hope you’re not shopping for me, if so let me know what I owe you.”

“Oh, no. It wasn’t a problem, just a few things to cook for today. If you make a list, I can bring you groceries tomorrow.” She said, bringing his plate to the table. “How’s your knee?”

“Still stiff, but less painful. I can at least hobble around with fewer regrets.” He said with a self-deprecating grin. 

“Poor baby. We’ll get you set up and you’ll be right as rain soon enough.” Rey cooed at him. His eyes crinkled in a grin and shook his head, his hair tumbled into his eyes.

“Your face is getting a bit stubbly.” She told him, setting his plate in front of him.

“Yeah, I only have a razor and I’m not brave enough to try it lefthanded.”

“I can try if you like.” She told him, he looked at her a bit nervously.

“I don’t know.”

“If I can shave my legs, I can shave your face.” She said a bit defensively. 

“Maybe I’ll let it grow out.” He said teasingly rubbing at his jaw.

Her response was to cock her eyebrow at him before digging into her breakfast.

“Yeah, fine. I’ll let you have a try.” 

“Really!?” Rey couldn’t help but beam, it seemed like such an intimate activity, something that could really seal their bond.

“Sure, why not? You couldn’t do worse than me.” His mouth turned up with a teasing lilt and she huffed a laugh. 

After breakfast Rey helped Ben wrap his arm in a bag so he could hop in the shower. When he got out, he called her into the bathroom.

“You’ve ever done this before?” He asked her.

“Just for myself, you?” She said picking up the razor and shaving cream. He shook his head and her shoulders relaxed that she’d be his first. 

She put a healthy gob of cream in her hand and spread it on his cheeks, jaw and neck. It was a bit distracting having him sitting in front of her, shirtless. She watched as droplets of water rolled down his neck before sliding down his bruised clavicle. As much as she wanted to sit there and watch, there were other, more important tasks at hand, ones that required her full attention. 

She swallowed and took a breath.

“Nervous?”

“Only a little.” She said bending forward to start her work. 

Ben was seated on the toilet while the sink was filled with water. 

She took a gentle swipe, starting with his cheeks. She watched Bens throat bob as she made her way around his face. She could see his pulse race in his neck as the razor swiped away the cream and stubble above it. When she was done her eyes met his and his gaze was intense. She moved to pull back, her eyes glancing to his mouth and she caught his gaze do the same.

She let the kiss happen as she leaned forward, her lips brushing against his. His skin smelled of shaving cream. His lips were warm and soft, and she leaned into the kiss. His good hand came up to cup her jaw and the sensation of his fingers carding through her hair made her melt. 

Her heart fluttered excitedly as she draped her arms around his shoulders and let out a soft hum as he opened his mouth and their kiss deepened. His tongue rubbed along the inside of her lip before brushing along her own. He stood up and wrapped his casted arm around her waist keeping her close and walked her back out of the room. 

When they got to his bedroom, he stopped kissing her and pulled away, looking at her and then at the bed, a soft blush crossing his cheeks. She bit her lip and grinned, nodding her approval. He let out a breath and pressed his mouth against hers before moving along her jaw and neck. 

Her hands began roaming freely over his back and moving to his chest, tracing the lines of his body. He gasped against her mouth when she traced over his nipples and she grinned. 

“Get on the bed.” She told him, he seemed surprised at first but complied. 

“Good boy.” She said with a sigh, taking off her top. Her breasts freed from the loose fabric of her t-shirt. Ben’s eyes roamed over her chest and she smiled coyly at him.

“You like what you see?” She already knew the answer judging from the tent in his sweatpants. She unbuttoned and pushed down her jeans, leaving only her underwear to tease him with.

She crawled up onto the bed and straddled his hips, his cock rubbing against her pussy through the fabric of her panties. He groaned when she pressed against him, his good hand roamed her skin while his mouth claimed hers again. 

“I wish I had two good hands.” He told her, cupping one of her breasts.

“Hmm… Good point.” She said thoughtfully before pulling away. Ben’s lip moved to a pout as she moved back down the bed. “Maybe I should take care of you.” Rey said, tugging on his sweatpants, Ben lifted his hips to help her and she nearly laughed at the glazed-over look he had as he watched her toss his pants away.

His cock bobbed against his stomach, it was long and thick with a drop of precum glistening at the tip. Rey smiled, his cock was perfect, just like the rest of him. She crawled toward him on the bed, her ass high in the air, just like in the movies. 

“Rey.” He gasped when she took his cock in hand, licking a strip up the shaft. She’d done this before, not often and never so eagerly, but enough to know what she was doing. She ran her tongue around the head, dipping her tongue into the tip, the salty flavor of his precum spreading across her tongue. 

Ben hissed when she sucked his cock into her mouth, and she hummed around it. She just needed to show him what he’d be missing if he left without her. So, she worked to show him what she could do, that she was the whole package. 

His good hand fisted through her hair as she took him as far down as she could, swallowing past her gag reflex and relaxing her throat before coming back up for air. 

“Oh fuck, Rey.” He gritted out, tugging her by the hair to his mouth, their kiss sloppy and wet. 

“Shit, sweetheart, you keep that up…” 

His hand released her and moved to fumble into the elastic band of her panties, seeking her wet heat.

“Shit, you’re soaked.” He said in awe, his thick fingers circling her clit before dipping into her center. She grunted at the intrusion, but she adjusted quickly. His fingers ratcheting up her arousal.

“B-ben,” she gasped, “I was supposed to take care of you,” she whined.

“You will, you will.” He cooed, his fingers scissoring within her. 

She whimpered as she rocked against his hand, her clit rubbing against the heel of his palm. 

“That’s it.” He said encouragingly, she pressed her forehead against his, locking his gaze with hers as she came, her body spasming as she came down. 

“Perfect.” Ben panted against her mouth before capturing her lips with his. She glowed under his praise and he pulled his hand from her panties, she made quick work of removing them. 

“Condoms are in the drawer.” He told her. She couldn’t help the bubble of disappointment, she had an IUD and wanted to feel him but still nodded. She reached for the drawer, knowing that there was an unopened box of 12 in there. 

She pulled out the box and tore open the packaging, tearing a square pack off the strip. She tore it open and pulled out the prophylactic, rolling it over his length before straddling him.

She wasted no time in hovering over his cock and aiming it toward her eager cunt. The satisfying stretch took her breath when she sunk down onto him. 

“Yes, Rey.” Ben said, his good hand wrapping around the back of her neck to bring her close. She hummed into his mouth and began moving up and down his length. 

Ben moved his hand down to circle her clit while she rode him, but she couldn’t have that. She gripped his wrist and moved it above his head and used it for her own leverage, her thighs burning with her movements. Her free hand moved down to her clit to circle it. Ben’s eyes followed the movement of her hand, his mouth agape as his eyes had a laser focus on the movement.

Her rhythm stuttered and his hips rocked up against her, his cock hitting a spot that made her cry out. Ben wrapped his casted arm around her back to steady her against his thrusts. In no time, she was shouting his name as she came around him. She was still feeling the aftershocks when his cock pulsed within her as he came with a grunt and her face pressed into his neck.

They were both panting and damp from sweat. Ben left kisses on her shoulder his good hand now free as he rubbed it soothingly along her back. 

He rolled her gently to the side and got up to take care of the condom. When he came back, she beamed at him as he crawled back under the covers, pulling her awkwardly to him with his lame arm. 

“Hi.” He mumbled against her mouth before kissing it. 

“Hi.” She said, he brushed the hair away from her face and it was such a careful and tender gesture that it made her breath hitch. “We should get your book worked on.”

“Hmm. Later, after a nap.” He told her as he laid back against the bed. She gave into his request and laid against his chest, he let out a contented sigh and she let herself relax. 

After a nap and another shower and some borrowed clothes from Ben, they were working on the book. Much to Rey’s surprise her phone rang. Leia and Maz were really the only people that had her number. But she sensed a possible opportunity as she saw the number come up on her phone. 

“Let me get that.” She said handing off the laptop and grabbing her phone off the table. She walked into the kitchen under the guise of privacy and answered the phone. 

“Hello?”

“This is Matt Smith from Federal Warranty.”

“Yes, this is Rey.”

“If you do not renew your warranty-”

“Oh, no!” She gasped. “Oh, yes, ok. Thank goodness nobody was hurt.” She said over the automated voice. “Good. No. I think I can manage thank you.”

She hung up, her heart fluttering with anticipation. 

“What’s wrong?” Ben asked, concern etched across his brow.

“My apartment… It burned down.” She said with a frown, staring at her phone feigning disbelief. 

“Oh my god. Is everyone ok?” 

“Yeah.” She nodded she blinked a few times. 

“Are you ok?” He asked getting up to console her. 

“Yeah. I don’t have a place to live. I can’t even get my stuff.”

“Was it a total loss?”

“Yeah, attic apartment of an old house isn’t going to last long.”

“Oh, Rey.” Ben said getting up from the couch. 

“Do you have a place to stay?”

She shook her head, biting her lip.

“No. But I’ll figure it out, I always do.”

“No.” He said sternly, his brow lowered in determination. “You’ll stay here.” He seemed to recognize his intensity and softened. “Please.” Showing in this moment that he was still the boy who saved her at the lake.

“Oh. Ok.” She said softly, not wanting to sound too eager. 

As his arms wrapped around her, she almost felt bad for sabotaging his car while he was in Rose and Finn’s café, but it had all worked out for the best. Be buried her face in his shoulder and smiled. 


End file.
